Story Time
by Russianality
Summary: Of course, Francis just HAD to interrupt England's storytime. Super short, crappy oneshot. Rated F for France.


Francis held in a laugh as he snuck up behind Arthur. He was completely oblivious, sitting on their bed with a book in his hands. He was absolutely engrossed in the story- so he didn't sense nor expect Francis to jump up from behind and grab him, knocking the novel out of his hands.

"Did I interrupt something?" Francis purred into his Arthur's ear, wrapping his arms round the Englishman's torso from behind.

"Hey! Get the hell away from me, you idiot!" Arthur's protesting shout followed suit, elbows flying to get him off.

"No, thanks." Francis always came prepared. Soon as one of Arthur's hands came flying to backhand him, Francis snapped a pair of handcuffs round both of his wrists, locking them behind his (Francis') neck. Now he was stuck-perfect.

Francis reached around and undid the buttons on Arthur's shirt, every so often letting his fingers "accidentally" slip inside here and there to touch his skin. Arthur was still protesting, of course, but by now he'd begun to do it merely to save face. Already Francis could feel the heat off of his body.

Francis ripped one sleeve of the shirt, letting it hang off of Arthur's right arm in case he needed it to hold onto or something for later. Now all he had to do was make this interesting.

Well- Arthur had been reading, right?

"Let me tell you a little story, mon cherie," Francis whispered to him. Arthur had fallen limp by now, surrendering his pride for what he ultimately cared about more.

"Once upon a time," Francis began huskily, fingers skirting over a silent Arthur's chest, "in a land far, far away, there lived a prince. He was a beautiful prince- his hair was a lovely golden colour, and his eyes were like the grass that grew outside his palace. Everyone loved him, you see, Arthur, my dear- all the ladies in the land would beg for him to give them a chance. But he turned them down without a glance- for this prince, Arthur, had no interest in these women." Francis' fingers went up to Arthur's lips. "His heart was set on a friend across the ocean- a childhood friend who'd been adopted by a royal family far away. His friend was named Francois by his lovely new family- but he never forgot his friend overseas."

Francis' other hand went down to Arthur's slacks, working on unfastening them. "One day, after a series of letters, these friends met in Francois' palace. They spent lots of time together- playing ball, and other things in the second prince's home." His voice turned to a purr. "But then nightfall came. The first prince had started to leave. His family had expected him home already an hour ago- he was going to be in big trouble, he told Francois anxiously, if he stayed any longer. But Francois didn't listen. He brought the first prince upstairs and told him to stay a little longer- there was a surprise planned, he said, and it was important that the first prince stay for it. So the first prince agreed." Francis released his hold on Arthur for a moment to tug his pants off, leaving them at Arthur's ankles. Arthur could kick them off if he wanted- Francis didn't care where they were so long as they weren't covering anything important.

"So the second prince managed to get the first prince into his bed and then told him the surprise was coming. The first prince didnt know what to expect, but he stayed. The second prince..." Francis brushed his fingers against Arthur's groin, making him gasp in protest. "...did something like this, and this..." He nibbled on Arthur's shoulder, kissing up and down his back and arms and leaving red marks behind. "The first prince told the second prince he wanted more, so the second prince undressed him. He did this..." Francis' fingers glid over Arthur's chest and pinched a nipple here and there, slipping into his boxers when they went down. "He took these off..." Francis got those off as well. "Then he took one of his hands and touched the first prince like this..." Francis brushed fingers against Arthur's inner thigh, feeling him shiver. "Then he kissed him..." Francis pushed his lips to Arthur's, the latter of whom turned his head as far as it could go to reach him.

Francis pulled away from the kiss as soon as he felt Arthur get into it. This was fun. "And then, finally, he told the first prince what the surprise was. "I'm going to penetrate you," he had said. So he started off by doing this..." Francis pulled Arthur's legs apart and laid them across his own open ones, rubbing his chest soothingly as one hand curled around the Englishman's mouth. Without warning he pushed one finger into Arthur's entrance, making the Briton shout out in surprise.

""Hush now," the second prince had said, covering the first prince's mouth. "My family will hear- you must be silent." The second prince stretched him, like so..." Francis pushed his second finger in, moving them in and out and up and down, scissoring them. He added a third finger just to be sure, curling his fingers inside and pulling them out slowly before going back in.

He did this until he felt Arthur just about ready, then suddenly stopped. Before Arthur had a chance to do anything Francis pushed a finger in his mouth, the ones he had been using to keep him quiet.

""Hush, darling," he had said," Francis cooed, voice dripping with pleasure at seeing his Arthur like this. ""Hush." He placed a final kiss on the first prince's lips, and then, finally, the second prince entered the first prince."

Francis' free hand instantly undid his own slacks and exposed his erection, then he thrust upward and went inside Arthur.

The Englishman gasped out his name at this, muffled by his hand. Francis brought one hand down to Arthur's member, giving it a light squeeze. Arthur groaned and thrashed his legs around, curling his feet around Francis' calves to keep himself steady. Francis thrust his hips forward, keeping a firm hold on his Arthur as he thrust inside again.

"So they finally got here," Francis whispered hotly, voice not at all affected by the heat or Arthur's voice, "and the second prince was in shock. How the first prince writhed, how the first prince screamed his name! It was a lovely sight for him, wouldnt you agree, Arthur, mon petit ange? And do you know what he said?" Francis trailed a few fingers up and down Arthur's chest. "He spoke French to the second prince- he said "Je t'aime, je t'aime! Tu me fais tellement chaud!"... Can you say that for me, dear?"

Francis could sense the embarrasment and desire for revenge in Arthur's body as he moaned, "H-hell no! Ah..."

Franics thrust into him again, squeezing the base of his erection so he couldn't let go. "Say it, Arthur, mon cherie," he whispered, licking at his neck. "I know you can do it, Arthur, dear..."

"Leggooooooo," Arthur groaned, twisting around to try and fight him. "Ahh.. hah... j-je'taime, Francis, aah..."

"That's the ticket," Francis purred, nibbling at his ear. "Come on now, just a little more..."

"T-tu me... fais te-tellement.. chaud-ah..."

"Good boy." Francis gave Arthur a quick, gentle bite to the neck (another mark) as a reward and pulled his hand away, allowing the Englishman to cum as hard as he could.

Francis wasnt finished yet, though. He had to finish his story first. "So the first prince," he whispered, pushing Arthur onto all fours and bending over him as he thrust in, "after he was spent, looked up at the second prince and said to him, "I love you." The second prince did this..." He grasped Arthur's member and stroked him, quick and hard like he liked it. Arthur arched up into him, the double  
>pleasure making him crazy.<p>

"The second prince wanted to pleasure him as much as he could, but he too was getting tired. He let himself go into the first prince, filling him and then resting beside him on the bed." Francis came into Arthur with a groan, delighting in how that alone made Arthur cum a second time. They collapsed onto the bed together as Francis pulled out, undoing the bonds on Arthur's wrists. He kissed the red marks that the cuffs had made, licking his Englishman's hand.

"And you know what happened afterwards?" Francis whispered as he pulled the covers over the two of them.

He took Arthur's grunt as a "what?"

"They lived happily every after."; 


End file.
